My best friend is a vampire!
by Marcelinee
Summary: This story is a love story, trust me :P Rated T, Basically, this is a vampire love story between Amu and Ikuto, they were the bestest of friends until Ikuto left. Now that Amu is 16, she hasn't seen Ikuto for 5 years..but she does see him again ;P What happens is...well...you'll see ;3 Might turn into a M later on..Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update :]
1. The past

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. Ikuto was my best friend, and I really cared for him. As I let go from my embrace I looked up into his intense blue eyes and he smiled a cute smile that made my heart beat fast. Ikuto had always been there for me.

When I was 7 and he was 9, he saved me from a house fire. I was the only one left in the house, my mom and dad had got out okay but I was still in there. Ikuto came running into the house aware that he was risking his life by trying to save me...and he did. I probably wouldn't have made it if he hadn't had taken that risk. Thats why I really cared about him and I was always happy to see him, even when someone said his name I would just simply smile. Every day I would see Ikuto but I had never seen his family...his mom, dad, sisters, brothers..I never ever saw them. I would find it strange that Ikuto's house was the only house in the street that had their lights on all night until morning; I also didn't understand why Ikuto was always interested in the murders in the newspaper. I asked him about his family once, he said they didn't like coming outside in the day, they preferred it at night when it was peaceful and there were no people about. I never understood what he said but I didn't ask him about his family again.

Although Ikuto was my best friend, I would sometimes speak to a boy named Tadase (same age as Ikuto) who lived a few houses away. He was very different to Ikuto as he was more open and more talkative than Ikuto was but I liked how shy and quiet he was. Anyway, Tadase always smiled when he saw me, I introduced him to Ikuto once but they didn't really say much. I thought they would get along but Tadase told me he had a bad feeling about him. I also caught Ikuto giving him dark looks when he would walk past and he would grab my hip and pull me closer to him.

Sometimes, me and Ikuto would have deep conversations with each other. He revealed to me that he was an orphan and he was adopted by the Tsukiyomi family when he was only 4 years old. He knew that I was curious about his family, he said he could tell that I wanted to know about it. And so, He told me that he had a 16 year old sister and a 17 year old brother, he didn't really say much about his mom and dad who adopted him. He told me that I was the only person he felt comfortable around and that he cared about me more than anybody else. He was always really quiet around other people, like my parents for example but he would always open up to me when we were alone. I told him that I felt like I could tell him anything...that he was the only person I loved to be with. The person I could always run to when I needed comforting. I remember when my grandmother died; it made me really upset because I loved her. Ikuto was there. He would stay in my bedroom with me for ages, just sitting on my bed and holding me in his arms, kissing the top of my head and wiping away my tears. I really did love Ikuto, he was very special to me.

This happiness didn't last though. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 11 at the time and he was 13. I came outside to see him. He looked different, really different. He didn't look like his self at all. He looked...sad. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he pulled me into him and hugged me so tightly. He smelt so nice...he always had a particular smell that I loved. I felt him lean the side of his head on top of mine whilst his hand stroked my hair gently. He then let go of me but still hung his hands on my shoulders. He stared into my eyes and whispered, 'Amu..we cant be friends anymore. Im sorry, you wont ever see me again'. I felt like someone had just punched a huge whole through my heart. He then backed away from me and turned around without looking back, leaving me standing alone watching him disappear into the distance.


	2. Missing him

Hey guys, I probably won't update until after Friday because Friday is my birthday aha

Amu is now 16 guys. It's been 5 years since she last saw Ikuto.

I highly recommend you listen to the power of love by Gabrielle Aplin. I wrote this chapter listening to her song :')

* * *

After about 15 minutes of trying to decide what I should wear today, I just shoved on some blue jeans, converse and a really long t-shirt. Yaya was kind enough to let me move in her apartment with her, after being with my auntie for 4 years, I thought it was best to leave and get a place for myself so I wasn't any trouble. 'Amu, you ready?' Yaya called from the living room. Me and her went to the same collage so we caught the bus together every Tuesday and Thursday morning.

I hate my hair. It's just too short for me to do anything with it. I really wish it was long, Yaya's hair is quite short but at least she put hers in pigtails without looking stupid. I grabbed my college stuff and left the apartment. We were on our way to the bus stop when we saw Tadase walking the opposite direction. Tadase had got really cute now that he is 18. His blonde hair is quite long and he likes to wear baggy t-shirts like me. "Hey Amu". I looked up into his maroon eyes and he looked down at me and smiled. Tadase was a lot taller than me, everybody was to be honest, I'm really short. He held his arms out for a hug and I smiled as I embraced him. Tadase and I have become really close in the past few years ever since Ikuto left. Ikuto...My mind started to pour itself out with memories. Ikuto, it's like meeting you was a dream. I only remember you so faintly. Your blue hair and blue eyes, every time I think about you I feel so empty inside. "You okay Amu?" I looked up at him quickly like an idiot, realising I went deep into thought in front of him. "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled. I wasn't fine though. Deep down, I wanted to cry. All these years I had to cope without him. Every hour, every minute, every second of every day I feel alone. Even though I have family and friends who care about me, I am nothing without him.

Throughout the whole day, I've been depressed now Ikuto has clouded up in my mind.

-I wonder what you're doing right now. I've never even heard from you for a long time. Are you dead or alive Ikuto? Are you happy? Have you forgotten all about me? Maybe you have. I'd give anything to see you right now. Anything.'

"Amu!", I immediately arose from my thoughts and looked up at a confused Yaya standing in front of me. "Amu, you like, totally spaced out just now...come on we've gotta' go". I hate it when I do this. I daydream all the time and never realise someone has been shouting my name for the past few minutes, "Sorry Yaya, I'm coming".

**Dreams are like angels**

**They keep bad at bay**

**Love is the light**

**Scaring darkness away**

**I'm so in love with you**

On the bus, Yaya and me were awkwardly silent for a while until Yaya pulled out her phone and started talking to what seemed like her mother. As I looked out of the bus window, I began to see small drops of water appear on the glass. I pulled out my earphones and pressed shuffle. It landed on a song called 'The power of love' by Gabrielle Aplin. She had such a beautiful voice.

**I'll protect you from the hooded claw**

**Keep the vampires from your door**

**When the chips are down I'll be around**

**With my undying death defying love for you**

I sighed and after a while, the bus stopped at our stop. We both got off and started to walk in the direction to our apartment. It was really cold tonight; there were puddles everywhere from the rain. It just had to leave itself behind. 'Amu, I need to quickly fetch some paperwork from my friend around the corner, I'll meet you at the apartment'. Yaya turned right as I turned left. I'm used to being on my own; I think it's better to be alone because nobody can hurt you. I started to think about my mom and dad, the way they would've been worrying right now as I'm not home at this time and I lightly smiled. I miss them. A year after Ikuto left, they died in a car crash, it took me a long time to get over it. I then remember a poem my mom used to tell me when my grandmother died.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sun on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die."

As I smiled ridiculously to myself after disappearing into deep thought once again. I heard someone whistling behind me. It was two young boys...and they looked dangerous. One smirked at the other one as he started shouting sexual things to me. I picked up the pace and started to speed walk but they soon caught up with me. So, I began to run...run as fast as I could. My heart was beating rapidly and I nearly slipped a few time on puddles. I guess this is why my mom and dad never liked me being outside this late. As I nearly made it to my apartment, two other boys were standing in front of me as I was running. One boy behind me shouted to the ones in front "Get her!" and they started running after me too, they must've been friends of theirs. I really was running for my life, I was struggling to breathe. Ikuto entered my mind again. I saw him, remembered him, his beautiful eyes, just him. I started to cry whilst I ran. Everything was so messed up. Oh Ikuto why did you leave me. I...I think I was falling in love with you. I know it's stupid, we were both really young but you made me feel something that I had never felt before. Why aren't you here with me. Why did you leave me Ikuto...why did you leave me...

**This time we go sublime**

**Lovers entwined divine divine**

**Love is danger, Love is pleasure**

**Love is pure, the only treasure**

**I am so in love with you**

As I ran into a nearby alleyway as I had nowhere left to run, I realised it was a dead end. I collapsed down the wall and sat on the floor as the boys closed in on me. I placed my head in my hands and began to let my sadness out. Tears strolled down my face and dripped onto my knees, soaking my clothes. I didn't care what they were going to do to me; I just wanted my best friend back. I wanted him to come back to me. To hold me, like he did before, to comfort me and tell me it's going to be okay.

As my eyes filled with tears, I heard the boys screaming, like someone was torturing them. As I slowly looked over my arms, I saw a shadow. I could just about see what was happening. He bit through the neck of the one boy, and ripped off the head of another. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Should I run away? Will he hurt me too? It was then silent. It was just the sinister shadow and me. I stood up off the floor and tried to get a better look at this mysterious figure. He then took a few steps into the light of the moon and I could clearly see..."...Ikuto?".


	3. Memories

Was it really him? It couldn't be...

He had long layered blue hair that came to his neck and beautiful deep blue yes. It was definitely him. He still had the same eyes; the ones that made me feel entranced. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that was ripped a little and his hair had a messy look but it suited him. Everything then came rushing back again. It wasn't my imagination Ikuto, meeting you wasn't a dream. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment...sadness? Happiness? It was too confusing. Seeing him after 5 years, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there; speechless...wondering if I had just imagined the whole thing and this was just an illusion. It just wasn't real. I really was starting to think I'd never see him again. The only small piece of hope I had left of seeing him again was just about to fade away but here he is, in front of me, right at this very moment, he just saved the last bit of hope I had left in me.

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed my arms around his neck. He was a lot taller than me, but everybody was, it was typical. He buried his head into my neck underneath my hair as I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him. He smelt really sweet like he did before. The way he hugged me was like no other. Tadase didn't even hug me like this. He then let go and tilted his head to one side like a curious puppy and gently moved a strand of hair from over my eye with his finger.

"Hello Amu. I've missed you"

Hearing his voice was too much for me. It was like my heart stopped but I was still living somehow. "I...I..." I couldn't get my words out. I started to feel really dizzy. My head started to hurt and I collapsed onto the floor into darkness.

When I awoke, I couldn't really see anything. My eyes were still orientating to the atmosphere as I had just woke up. After a few seconds I realised where I was...I was in my apartment, in my bedroom, in my bed with the blankets over me. It was really dark but I could just about see. As I heard rain starting to pour outside, I then realised I had arms wrapped around me. Ikuto was lying next to me. His eyes closed, his face pale, his hair damp. I then realised my hair was quite wet too; he must've brought me here after I had passed out.

I examined him, making sure I didn't miss a single detail of him. He looked so peaceful and cute. He really had gotten sexy over the years. Oh my god what am I saying. He probably didn't even miss me that much, maybe he just saw a stupid girl not even trying to escape a large group of boys being an idiot and then realised it was just me.

The blinds were open but the lights were out so in the window I could see the full moon. My room was filled with the reflection of the raindrops gently dripping down the windowsill. I looked down at my sleeping best friend. He really doesn't know how much I've missed him. I placed my hand at the side of his face and his eyes gently opened at my touch. He sat up and I suddenly let it all out. I hugged him as tight as I could and started to silently cry. He stroked his hand down my back a couple of times and his other hand held me round the waist. As I let go of him I stared into his eyes and began to whisper.

"How did you...when did you...why...?" He then covered my lips with the tips of his fingers and then whispered back, "Let me show you". He moved his hand from my mouth and placed it at the side of my face. His touch made me shiver as he was really cold but feeling him again was...unbelievable.

Suddenly, a rush of images appeared in my head, I could no longer see Ikuto or feel him anymore. I could see...memories.

Me and him were playing on the swings when we were little. He was pushing me and I was smiling. "We're gonna be best friends forever right?" I said to him, "Right" He replied with a smile. He only looked about 8 years old but he still had the same beautiful eyes as he does now. Suddenly, the images in my mind began to change. I saw us both, now a bit older, sitting on a bench in the park. It was autumn and the gold leaves were scattered underneath our feet. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live forever?" I said, catching a falling leaf in my hand. Ikuto didn't answer, instead he watched me play with the leaf in my hand. He then began to stare at the floor as I spoke again, "Just staying the same age all the time, not having to grow up. You wouldn't have to worry about dying". Ikuto continued to be silent as the images began to change again. This time, it wasn't me and him...it was him and four shadows. The shadows were outlines of tall people, probably his family. The tallest one grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. "Why did you save her?!" He shouted, his voice sounded really dark and scary, "You could've gotten killed!". I assumed he was talking about me when I had that house fire a couple of years ago and he saved me. The second tallest shadow stepped forward and whispered, "Dear, please calm down. He obviously has feelings for the girl". It was a woman who spoke, probably his mother; her voice was like silk, soft and gentle. There were two remaining shadows behind his mother and father which I had not heard the voices of. One I assumed was a boy from how he was standing and the other was a girl as her hair was in ponytails that came down to the back of her knees. Ikuto looked up at his father and said, "Why can't you just accept that I care about her". His father then gave him a short stare and turned around so his back was facing him. "I'll give you until tomorrow to say goodbye to her. We are moving, you cannot see her anymore". Ikuto looked so upset the moment he finished the last word of his sentence. It was the way his eyes were after his father had finished speaking. It was like the blue was turning to grey. Sadness was writhing up in him.

The images changed again and this time, Ikuto looked about 15. It was night, probably really early in the morning. The sky was really dark and the moon was still out. Ikuto was sitting on a rooftop looking out into the distance, his hair flowing in the wind and his eyes searing. He was growing really fast, he had gotten tall and his hair had grown...a lot. This image was after he had left me. He picked up a small rock beside him and threw it as far as he could in the distance as if letting out his anger. He then rested his chin on his knees and whispered, "I miss you Amu. I want you to come back to me". He buried his head in his knees and crossed his arms like a small child would.

Suddenly, the image of him began to fade, I struggled to make sense of the situation but then I felt a hand placed on the side of my face. It was dark again. My vision was blurry but it soon adjusted. I was back in my room again, with Ikuto. He moved his hand away from my face and leaned his head sideways like a lost puppy again. It was silent, what just happened? There was only the sound of the rain hitting gently against the windows. I lifted my hand up and placed it on the side of his face like he did to me. He was really cold, he felt like ice. He closed his eyes and let out a really small sigh, then placed his hand on mine and stroked it tenderly; I could tell he missed my touch. I then knew, Ikuto had showed me a glimpse of his memories.

Thanks for reading this guys, and thankyou for all your nice reviews Sorry if I take too long to update, I just have alot of work and stuff to do so...Anyways, If you could, just give me some ideas of what you want in the farther chapters of the story? Like...Do you want a villain or something...just stuff like that. I have already got a rough idea of how this is gonna turn out but if you could gimme some ideas that would be great =] Im gonna try and update as soon as I can guys ;D


	4. His true form

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update (' ^_^) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D

* * *

"I've missed you so much" He whispered, his voice was soft and beautiful. He really didn't look or sound like a blood sucking demon, he just looked like an ordinary attractive 18 year old but only I knew that he wasn't, "I missed you more". I felt more comfortable being with him than I ever have been with anybody. He smiled and lay me down on the bed next to him so that my head was on his chest. He pulled the blankets over me and just lay there holding me. He was really cold, but it didn't really bother me. I wish I could've slept like this every night for the last five years, lying on him and having his arms wrapped around me. It didn't feel real, it felt like I was dreaming and still haven't woke up yet. If it was, I must make the best of this moment. I placed my one arm around him and closed my eyes. I couldn't hear or feel him breathing. It felt like I was lying on a dead corpse. I clinged onto him with all my strength just in case he was an illusion that would fade away if I didn't hold on. I struggled for a while to get to sleep but when I finally relaxed; I took in the scent of his lavender scented shirt and drifted off into darkness.

-Run Amu run. Those words kept circling through my head. I was running as fast as I could but I wasn't moving. No matter how fast I ran, I still ran on the same spot and I didn't move. Everything was dark and sinister. I felt around in the gloom and I could feel cold stone walls. They were closing in on me. I leaned up against one feeling its icy touch against the back of my body. I looked forward and saw multiple red eyes glaring at me from inside the shadows. I went to grab onto the wall but as I did I felt my grip on a human hand. The wall wasn't there anymore; it was a person I was leaning up against. I felt them move their head by my neck just so I could feel the tip of their nose touch my skin. I saw a dash of blue at the side of my view and I knew who it was. He gazed up at me with his entrancing eyes as if he was telling me something. I felt his arms ravel around my hips as he bit into my neck and I felt a piercing shot of pain going straight through my body. Painful wasn't even the word for it. I screamed loudly, so loudly that it gave me a headache. It was an experience that couldn't be described-

I awoke from my frightful slumber and realised it was still dark. I looked to the right and saw that the curtains were drawn; Ikuto must have shut them while I was sleeping. I looked down at him. He looked so adorable. His eyes were closed and he held on to the pillow tightly like a young child having a nightmare. I felt so happy he had come back. But, maybe he only came back to visit...maybe he wasn't planning on staying with me. I peeked through the curtains and saw that it was really bright outside, the sun was out and the street was clear of any darkness. My room was so dull. I was eager to open the curtains and let in some light but the sun hurts the undead..right? I stumbled off the bed and started to rummage through the wardrobe quietly for suitable clothes. After I had got changed I was about to walk out the door when I heard him whisper, "Where are you going?" I looked in his direction startled, how long has he been awake? His sleepy voice was too cute. He really had grown. Even though my bed was a double, its length wasn't big enough for him. His legs hung right at the end when mine only just about reached half of it. "I'm going to town with my friend this morning". His eyes then turned sad. He reached up and pulled me down onto the bed next to him aware that I just styled my hair, holding onto me tightly so I could barely move. "You're leaving me already? I've only just came back". I laughed and held onto him tightly just like he did. Yaya was probably downstairs waiting for me to go with her to town but I didn't really care. He was finally back. My best friend had come back to me again. It was like an angel heard my thoughts and sent him back knowing how much I was missing him. I ran my hand through his soft hair and I could see his lips form a smile.

Town was really crowded today. Yaya really wanted to go to the bookstore so I came with her so she wouldn't be alone. We walked past the alleyway where I got trapped last night. There were police and camera crews everywhere. That's where he saved me last night. "I wonder what happened there" Yaya said interrupting my thoughts. When we finally got to the bookstore, Yaya disappeared into the biology section whilst I sat down and waited for her. I rummaged through some of the aisles and found an old dusty book that looked like it hadnt been read for...quite a while. I blew the dust off of the cover and realised it was some sort of mythical creatures book. I quickly read a few pages and came to a creature called a 'Dhampir'. It was said to be a vampire-like creature that fed on human blood and only came out at night. I put the book back in its place and then quickly dusted off my hands as their was dust everywhere. I travelled to the next aisle and walked all the way to the bottom. I looked for section 'D' and finally found what I was searching for. It was a book about these 'Dhampir' creatures.

'For hundreds of years Dhampirs have been believed to be descendents,worshipers or even slaves to the devil. Many legends have said that Dhampirs were satanic, demon-winged creatures with black holes as eyes who collected souls for the devil himself. Many have claimed that having wings and black holes as eyes is really their true form, but they hide theirselves as handsome innocent people who cause screams as soon as the moon is out when nobody is able to see cannot go out in sunlight without being burnt and crosses force them to reveal their true form and if the cross is there long enough, it will eventually destroy them. People in the medieval period used to believe that hanging them or drowning them would've killed them but they were wrong as it did not affect them in any way but this was only beliefs of the religious. Other people did not believe creatures as evil as these could've existed but religious people did. They would form a riot and hunt them down every night as soon as the sun went down as the Dhampirs had no choice than to come out or they would starve and the towns people knew this and this is why they hunted them at that particular time.'

I was about to read more but then I heard Yaya call my name. She was waiting for me by the front door ready to go. I put down the book and walked up to her. She had bought some book about biology, something for college I was guessing. On the way home, I saw Tadase again. Even though we were still close I didnt really see him every day. He once again smiled a cute little smile when he saw me. Tadase was the hottest guy I knew but then 18 year old Ikuto came along which definitely put Tadase second place on my list of hottest guys ever. He hugged me like he always did and said hello to me. "He totally likes you" Said Yaya making me jump. Tadase didnt like me. Of course he didnt. Did he? Even if he did, I dont think of him that way and I dont think I ever will. "No he dosent" I was about to say before Yaya interrupted me, "You can so tell he does Amu. Everytime he sees you he looks so happy and he only talks to you. Nobody else". Now that I think about it, Tadase is always happy to see me but thats just a friend thing right?

When I got home I ran upstairs to my bedroom and found Ikuto sleeping on my bed. He looked so cute...wait a minute..isnt he supposed to sleep in a coffin or something? I sat down next to him and started to stroke his hair. It was so soft..like fur. I missed this..knowing he was here and he wasnt far away from me not knowing if he was ever going to come back or not. When I least expected it, he grabbed me and lay me down next to him so that his head was buried in my neck. He was cold again. It made me realise how warm I actually was. He lifted his head up and looked straight at me, his eyes deep blue and buried with secrets. "What took you so long?" He said. Once again, his sleepy voice made my heart beat faster. These butterflies in my stomach really wanted to escape. As I lay next to him, I looked down on his arms and saw something. I looked even closer and saw that it was a scar. It was faint but not faint enough that I couldnt see it. I tilted my head and visualised another one near it..and another one..and another. The longer I looked at them the more I could work them out. They were bite marks..and they were absolutely everywhere on his arms even though they were'nt that noticeable. What the hell happened to him in the past? Its something that he didnt show me when he made me glance at his memories..or didnt he want me to know? As I started to stroke his hair I spotted another one. I lifted up a few strands of his hair and on his neck were multiple bites too. I really wanted to know where these had come from and who had gave them him. It made me sick to think he had been bitten multiple times by somebody, it must have hurt him so bad.

After I had finished my college work, Yaya begged me to help her with hers so I had to stay downstairs longer than I expected. "I have something for you" She said after she had finished. She dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a rosary necklace with a cross, " I found it when I was rummaging through the drawers earlier". It was the necklace that belonged to my grandmother and I thought I had lost it. I smiled and thanked her for finding it for me as she placed it around my neck. When I was finally able to go back upstairs to see my best friend once again, I entered the room and saw him on the bed. It was really dark outside now which meant my bedroom was really dark too. I flicked on my bedside lamp and he instantly turned around to see me. He gave me a faint smile but then suddenly collapsed off of the bed and started to suffer, he looked like he was in really bad agony. "Ikuto!" I yelled as I kneeled down to see what was wrong with him. As I moved his hair to catch sight of his face, I saw something dreadfully horrid which I wish I hadnt of seen. His eyes were literally leaking. Blue streaks of thick liquid were dripping from his eyes all the way down to his chin. He continued to look at me and I realised it was my rosary necklace. I ripped off the necklace, threw it on the floor and then stamped on it as hard as I could which made the cross break into tiny little pieces. I breathed heavily after breaking it, I know it was my grandmothers necklace but I couldnt bare to see Ikuto suffer like that ever again. It looked like his eyes were melting...thats when it hit me. I looked down at him and realised, just like the Dhampir book had said, his eyes were turning into black holes revealing his true form.


	5. Being flat chested is so embarrassing

After I had wiped the last drop of blue liquid away from his eyes with a tissue, I couldnt even bare to look at him. Knowing that I had just made him suffer made me hate myself. Why did I just do that? If only I had took it off.."Amu, its okay" He whispered making me ascend from my thoughts. He placed his hand at the side of my face and once again, he was freezing. He pulled me into a soft embrace and stroked my ridiculously short hair. I know Ive said it many times, but I really was glad to have him back. "But I hurt you" I whispered back as I clung onto him as tight as I could and closed my eyes, "I've felt worst pain than that for the last 5 years without you by my side". I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I still held them back. He's just described how I've felt ever since he left. "Ikuto..are you planning on staying here, or are you just visiting?" I asked him. I've been wanting the answer to this question for a while, Its been on my mind ever since I first saw him again, "Amu, do you really think I'd come back and then leave you again? Of course I'm staying". He smiled lightly when he said this. I let out a sigh of relief after he spoke, I was happy to know he wasnt going to disappear back home when I was sleeping or something. Hmm..home..I wonder where he lived now..Before I could ask him, I heard a loud thump from downstairs. I went down to see what it was and saw Yaya on the floor with a lot of antique junk scattered across the floor. "Yaya, what are you do-", "Amu! Im so glad you're here! Please help me with this stuff". I looked down on the floor to see alot of paintings that looked pretty old, and most of them were paintings of old churches..with crosses on them. "My mother sent me all this stuff to put up around the house to make it look..nicer" Yaya explained to me when she caught sight of the puzzled look on my face. Are you kidding me? Its like her mother knew that I was hiding a vampire in my bedroom.

After helping Yaya for a while, I glanced at the time. It was past midnight. Great. I went back upstairs to find Ikuto sitting on top of my wardrobe. He was wide awake whilst I kept yawning every 5 minutes. After I had got into bed and turned off the lights, he was still wide awake. I was struggling to not fall asleep. "So where do you live now?" I asked thinking a conversation would help me to stay awake, "My family live in a house in a forest not far from here. But I dont anymore, I live here..with you". I glanced up at him after he had finished his sentance. Surely he wasnt being serious? "Ikuto, you cant be serious. You have to go back to them some time, they're your family". He jumped down from the top of my wardrobe and as I was lying down, he appeared above me with his hands gripping on the pillow at either side of my head so he was looking down at me. He tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy again and spoke softly, "Im 18, I can do whatever I want. Besides, they're the reason me and you havent seen each other for quite a long time". He started to lean down slowly as if..he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes gently but then I heard my bedroom door open and I looked back up and he wasnt there. I looked to the side and saw Yaya standing there, confused. I then looked above her and I saw Ikuto gripping against the wall at the top corner of the room so she wouldnt see him. "Amu, who were you talking to just now?" She asked and I started to panic, "Urr..me? I wasnt talking to anybody". Im sure Yaya has superhuman hearing, she hears absolutely everything. Not once has she ever said 'What did you say?' or 'Could you repeat that?', how freaky,"Im sure I heard you speaking to somebody". I couldnt help but glance quickly at Ikuto. He looked like spiderman up in that corner. But the more I looked at him, the prettier he became. His hair fell perfectly at either side of his face and his eyes..his eyes..I then snapped out of it and answered Yaya as fast as I could, "I was just talking to myself". She gave me a suspicious stare and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Ikuto then jumped down from the corner as I started to rearrange my pillow so It was more comfortable. "You should go to sleep. You're tired" He said as he turned off the light and ran his hand through his hair. Aw hes so cute. "But what about you? You'll be awake all night while I'll be sleeping" I said. What was he going to do? This really wasn't going to work. If he sleeps through the day whilst im awake and I sleep through the night whilst hes awake, how was it going to work? "I'll be fine. Just go to sleep" He said as he lay down on the bed next to me. He really was beautiful. I wonder if all vampires were beautiful like him. If they were, and I became one I still wouldnt be beautiful. It would take a miracle for me to be beautiful. I wouldnt exactly class myself as ugly or unattractive but I was far from being beautiful. I dont even have any boobs..If I was entered in a flat chested competition, I would win for sure. This was probably why I've never had a single boy like me or I've never even kissed a boy and I'm 16..

As I began to close my eyes, I heard the patter of gentle rain hit against the window which made me re-open them. Great..I can never get to sleep when its raining. I dont know if its just me being weird but I can only sleep to the sound of nothing..complete and utter silence. "Ikuto" I whispered as I looked up at him. He was still wide awake, stroking the back of my head softly moving his hand down to the bottom of my hair repeatedly. He looked down at me, his eyes were lightly glowing in the darkness. Once again, I was becoming entranced by his divine eyes that I nearly forgot what I was going to say. "Show me some of your memories again" I said as quietly as I could so it wouldnt alert Yaya's supersonic hearing. As I said this, I could faintly see his lips form a smile even though it was really dark. He lifted his hand and placed it against the side of my face just like he did last time. His touch made me shiver again, he was just so cold..either that or i'm just really warm. I closed my eyes as he touched me and the darkness that I could see turned into a bright white light.

It was winter, I was 10 years old at the time and Ikuto was 12. The sky was dark and the full moon was out, It was snowing but not heavily. Me and Ikuto were playing in the snow, we were building snowmen and catching snowflakes in our hands. The air was filled with our laughter as I lay down in the snow and he lay down next to me. As I dusted the snow off of my gloves, I looked up at the sky and at the stars. We started to make pictures from them as we lay there, not moving at all. We spoke to each other for a while before we said goodbye. He hugged me tightly, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He was quite tall so I had to tip toe to hug him. Ikuto's hug wasnt like anybody else's. His embrace made me feel all warm inside, something that I had never felt before. "Best friends forever right" I said as I hugged onto him even tighter with my head resting on his shoulder. "Right" He whispered and I smiled to his answer.

My vision was blurry for a few seconds but then I blinked and felt Ikuto's touch against my face again. As I looked up at him, I smiled at the memory he just showed me. I gently closed my eyes and enravelled my fingers with his, holding his hand close to me. I just never wanted to let him go.

* * *

_**So yeah..there you go. Sorry if this chapter was abit...boring..idk ._. It might take me a while to write the next chapter..depends on how many reviews I get on this one to be honest, I promise to make the future chapters more interesting and hopefully longer ' ^_^**_


	6. Nagi and Nadeshiko

As my eyes flickered open, I awoke on cold ground. My head really hurt and my body was absolutely freezing. I lifted myself up from the stone floor and looked down at what I was wearing. I wore a terribly ripped white dress which was too revealing for my liking but the worse thing was, it was stained with red. As I lifted my arm to wipe my eyes I felt something wet and slimy as my hand touched my face. I peered down to see they were covered in blood that travelled right up to my elbow. I glanced down at my legs and they were too, covered in thick red bodily fluids. I looked at my body in shock and I struggled to make sense of the situation. "Wha.." I began but then I looked up in front to see a throne looking chair with a shadow sitting on it gazing down at me. As I looked closer, I could see clearer and to my relief, It was Ikuto. Maybe he could help explain why Im covered in...wait..why was he here? He looked beautiful. His bright blue hair and eyes contrasted with the darkness, I wanted him..but I couldnt have him. "Ikuto.." I whispered as I got up off of the floor. My legs ached, how long had I been lying there? As soon as I stood up properly, he got up off his chair and stood staring at me. As I took a step forward towards him his eyes started to lose their colour. Slowly, they started to drip, all the way down to the bottom of his face. "Ikuto" I gasped as I began to take another step and as I did, his eyes dripped even more and were rapidly forming black holes. I looked down to see if I was wearing a cross or if there was any around but there was none in sight. "Ikuto!" I yelled and tried to run towards him but I was being pulled back by some sort of force. I tried to fight it but couldnt. I looked at him and it made me want to cry. His beautiful blue eyes didnt exist anymore, they were gone. He continued to stand where he was and didnt hesitate. He lifted his arm and held out his hand to me as if asking me for help. I struggled as hard as I could to get to him but the harder I tried, the more I was being pulled back. "Ikuto!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I stretched out my arms for him and tried to run but I was going nowhere. "Amu.." He whispered quietly before collapsing onto the ground without making any sudden movement. His eyes remained to drip but he stayed still, "Ikuto!".

I awoke in Ikuto's arms, he was holding me to his chest with both his arms around me. "Bad dream?" He whispered as I tugged on his shirt and pulled him even closer. I buried my face in him and took in his scent. After that, I dont think I want to sleep again...ever, "I..I couldnt help you..I tried..and I couldnt". He placed the tips of his fingers on my lips to keep me quiet and as he did I looked up at him. The way he looked at me made me forget about everything. If only all boys were this beautiful and as breathtaking as he was. His blue hair was perfect, not messy but not too neat and his eyes were just indescribable. My room was very dark and the only thing I could properly see was his eyes as they had kind of a glow to them, I wonder if every vampire's eyes glowed in the darkness like his. It was just abnormal, my eyes didnt at all glow like that. I placed my hand on his face taking in the touch of his skin and his soft hair brushed against my fingers. He smiled an adorable smile and then lay down next to me on the bed and lay the blanket over me. I felt no warmth coming from him at all, not even the sound of him breathing. I felt like I was alone again, I couldnt hear or feel him. He then moved his arm and placed it around my waist and buried his face in my neck along with my hair. I really wasnt alone, he was here with me.

In the morning, I struggled to keep quiet whilst getting ready because Ikuto was of course hibernating on my bed as it was daytime. He wouldnt wake up until it got dark. Unfortunately, I had college today and I didnt really know what time I'd be back. As I walked into Yaya's room, I expected her to be up and ready but she was still in bed, she looked like a ghost and couldnt stop sneezing. After a lot of pursuading from me, she actually realised herself that she was sick and decided to stay in bed today so I ended up walking to the bus to go to college on my own.

As I started walking down the road, I realised something. There was a young boy only around 8 or 9 who was sitting in the middle of the pathway, blocking it. My walking pace started to slow down as I got nearer to him. I couldnt see his face, only the back of him. He had short brown hair and had his head in his hands, I think he was crying. "Hey" I said as I stopped and stood behind him, "Are you okay?". I waited for a reply but I didnt get one, he was only young..maybe he was taught not to speak to strangers? "Are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?" I asked as softly as I could. What should I do? Should I help him up off the floor? Should I turn around and forget about it? As I stood there struggling on what to do, he got up off of the floor and cried even more histerically as if he was in pain. As I was about to lay my hand on his shoulder, he ran off. "Hey!" I yelled but still making my voice sound as friendly as possible. I ran after him, totally forgetting about my bus I had to catch. He ran at an incredible pace and I couldnt keep up with him. As soon as I ran out of energy and couldnt run anymore, I watched where he went. Wait a minute..where the hell am I? I looked around and I had no idea where this little boy had took me. There were no houses around ,no cars, just dead trees and a creepy looking house up ahead. It was made of dark wood and didnt look very safe, it looked deserted. It was a house in the middle of nowhere so I doubt anybody would be living here, also parts of the roof was missing. I looked ahead and saw him run into the house, what kind of child was this? I ran after him once again, heading towards the house. You'd probably think I was crazy running after some child that I didnt even know but I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I'm sure he must of been lost and was just scared, I know I'd be scared too if I was his age and I had no idea where my parents were. As I got to the front of the house, I looked through the windows just to make sure it was vacant but I literally couldnt see anything inside, it was pitch black. It took a few pulls to get the door to open properly, how the hell did he open this straight away? As it opened, I peeked inside and of course it was too dark to see a thing. Luckily, on the floor by my feet was a flashlight that was really dusty so it probably didnt work but I tried it just incase and to my relief, it let out enough light so I could see wherever I pointed it. I walked into the house and only took a few steps inside before the door slammed shut behind me. I started to breathe really heavily, the air in here didnt really seem right. There was a horrid smell in here too. I kept feeling like somebody was watching me, if only Ikuto was here, he'd be able to see in the dark. "Little boy?" I whispered, keeping my voice low. The flashlight only created a small circle of light so it wasnt very good but it was all I had. There were a few rats that were scurrying around the floor which made me jump a little. I kept hearing small thumps around me, there was definately someone here with me, I wasnt alone in this room. The more steps I took, the more the smell got worse.

When I was just about to give up searching, I saw him on the floor in the corner of the room. He had his back to me once again. I shined the light to where I was and as soon as I did, he turned around as if startled by the light and I couldnt believe what I saw. His eyes were huge black holes, his mouth was an abnormal size that was filled with sharp fangs and his face looked like it had been burnt very badly by the sun. I gasped and took a few steps back but before I could run and escape his gaze, he pounced on me and dragged me down onto the floor. I struggled to get him off of me, he was smiling a huge smile showing all his sharp teeth as if enjoying what he was doing to me. As I went to hit him with my hand, he grabbed it and bit it inbetween where my thumb and my wrist was. I screamed very loudly as he did, it was the most painful thing I had ever experianced. As he bit it, he held his teeth in place and didnt let go. Suddenly, a huge blade came down and sliced his whole body in half. I had no idea what was happening but my hand was bleeding really bad. As I held onto it with my other hand to put pressure on it, I looked up to see two figures, a boy and a girl. It was no longer dark, as the girl was holding an old fashioned burning torch that lit up nearly the entire room. They were both really tall and both had really long blue hair, more or less the same colour as Ikuto's hair. The girl had hers up in a ponytail that reached all the way down to the back of her knees and the boy had his down loose which too reached about the same length. I would kill to have hair as long as that, I'll say it again, I hate my short hair. The girl and the boy both had yellow eyes just like me but they glowed and thats how I knew, they were vampires. The boy held a sword in his hand, the edge of it covered in blood, I guess thats where the blade came from. The girl smiled a friendly smile and said, "You okay?" as she held out her hand to help me up. I was scared but I took her hand anyway and got up from the cold floor. The sight of the young boy on the floor made me feel sick, it caused an even more horrific smell in here than before. I looked at the girl after she had helped me up and she smiled once again. "I'm awfully sorry If we scared you. Im Nadeshiko and this is my twin brother Nagihiko" she said as I looked at Nagihiko and he smiled at me. Woah, they really are twins, they have exactly the same smile. "I..Im Amu" I said struggling to get the words out. As soon as I told them my name, they both looked at each other and smiled like they knew who I was. "Amu Hinamori, right?" Nagihiko asked and I gulped. How did they know me? "Y..yeah" I answered still confused. Nagihiko started to lick the tip of his sword whilst Nadeshiko spoke, "I knew that was his scent that I could smell on you. He's told us all about you Amu". Oh they know Ikuto, thats how they know me and..I have Ikuto's scent on me? Well thats not bad at all, he smells really nice. Getting to the point, I wonder what he's said to them about me and how do they actually know him? "She looks very confused" Laughed Nadeshiko and Nagihiko laughed with her. "I guess we should just show her" He said as he walked up to me and did exactly the same as Ikuto did to me, he placed his hand on the side of my face and everything turned dark.

Three figures were sitting on a roof of a house, the sky was black and the full moon was out. The figures eyes, yellow, blue, yellow. As the image became clearer it was Nagi,Ikuto and Nadeshiko sitting side by side on the roof with Ikuto in the middle. They all looked relaxed and chilled out. Ikuto was young, he looked about 15. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's eyes glowed brightly but Ikuto's were not that vibrant as theirs but they still stood out abnormally. Ikuto held his hand up to his mouth and I saw that he was holding a cigerette, he breathed it in and then blew it out. His hair was still long and messy just like it was now and he was still very very very attractive. Wait a minute..I've seen this memory before. Ikuto showed it me, but he was by himself. "You still miss her dont you?" Nagihiko asked but you could tell he knew the answer. Ikuto didnt answer him, he just leant his head to the side and inhaled his cigerette once again and then exhaled. I never knew Ikuto smoked before. So..vampires can smoke? Of course not..wait, Ikuto is only 15 so he's still human then, I guess thats why his eyes didnt stand out as much as Nagi and Nadeshiko's. "Dude, you've gotta stop smoking these" Nagi said as he took the cigerette out his mouth and threw it behind his shoulder. Ikuto didnt react, he just sat there, saying nothing. He was still same quiet Ikuto. I've never actually seen him talk to anybody except me. I wonder why...why me? "Why dont you just go to her Ikuto" Nadeshiko suggested to him. He looked at her and then gazed down at the floor. "I cant..Shes human" He said, his voice so soft and tender. "But so are you" Nagihiko said, as Ikuto lay back on the roof with his hands behind his head in a relaxing position, "Not for much longer" He whispered and closed his eyes. He gave a deep sigh and the wind blew his hair gently as Nadeshiko rested on her side next to him,"But once your time comes, you could change her to be like you. Then you can finally be with her" She said. He continued to keep his eyes closed after she spoke, "No..I couldnt do that to her" he replied after a few seconds of silence.

My vision was blurry for a while but when it finally came back, I looked in front of me to see them both still standing there, softly smiling. I didnt know what to say. Did he really miss me that much? I looked down at the ground to escape their gaze. I got into deep thought, If Ikuto didnt want to ever change me, how would we stay friends? I'll keep getting older until finally, I'll die but Ikuto..hes always going to stay the way he is now..always 18..never changing. I never want to leave him.

* * *

**Sooooo sorryyy guys omg you do not understand how many exams I've had over the past few weeks asdfghjkl it's really annoyed me *bangs head on keyboard* sjabfsdiofhijaosj / Anyways lemme know what you thought of this chapter and gimme some ideas of what you want in the next ones. It'll be appreciated bbys ;D **

**Song I listened to while writing this: Amelia - Tonight Alive**


	7. Being bitten

**Here you go guys, Chapter 7. I'm not sure if any of you are still reading my story but oh well eheh (^_^ ') Sorry again it takes me so long to update D;**

* * *

"So you guys are pretty close?" I said trying to make a conversation. "Yes" Nadeshiko smiled, she was so pretty and her hair was just so long, she could use it as a blanket. I looked down at the floor not knowing what to say next. Come on Amu, say something. Anything. Nagihiko yawned as he gently kicked the remains of the poor boy's corpse on the floor. "Why did he attack me?" I asked, what kind of question was that Amu.."Its rare some vampires who get bitten don't turn out the way they're supposed to. Just like this boy. He was pretty messed up and out of don't really call creatures like these vampires, they are more like cannibals as they don't just drain the blood out of you, but they eat your insides aswell" Nagihiko explained and I shivered as he finished his sentence "Its quite sad if you think about it. Its not the life they chose yet they have to live it. They'll do anything just to get their hands on a human, even go out in the sun" Nadeshiko said, "So..what about the ones like you?" I asked whilst , I just couldn't contain my curiosity. "We are just normal vampires who only drink blood and can only come out at night. We have total control of ourselves around blood, unless we're famished. But don't worry, we fed less than 2 hours ago so we're pretty satiated" She giggled and I let out a sigh of relief. Vampires like Ikuto and these two were beautiful creatures who aren't as evil as you'd think they were. When you look at Ikuto, he hardly looks like a bloodsucking vampire. He just looks like a typical ordinary-extremely-attractive-boy who lives a normal life but in reality hes not..except the extremely attractive part. Nadeshiko yawned as I then realized .I'm supposed to be at college right now. Shit. "Well I'd better go, It was really nice meeting you both" I smiled as Nagihiko smiled back and then crawled up the wall spiderman style and hung himself upside down on the ceiling above where I was standing. "It was nice meeting you too Amu" Smiled Nadeshiko as she too followed Nagihiko's movement and hung herself upside down. Is this how all vampires sleep in the day? Well Ikuto doesn't he sleeps like a normal person..on a bed..well maybe these two are more..old fashioned? As I got to the door, I glanced behind my shoulder to see them hanging back-to-back on the ceiling with their eyes closed. I smiled and opened the door slightly, trying my best not to let that much light in. As I walked out of the house, I let out a sigh of relief when I realized I had my gloves with me, I could cover the bite mark on my hand so Ikuto won't notice.

I'm starting to get comfortable around vampires now that I've met Nagi and Nadeshiko, not including the fact I got attacked by some weird demon cannibal child. I ended up catching another bus and turning up to college really late but at least I got there.

It was a typical day at college, a few annoying bitches I had to put up with but that's my everyday life. I caught the same bus back from college after I had finished and started my journey walking from the bus stop back to Yaya's. I finished college a little later than I expected but it wasnt dark out yet, the sun was just setting so I had time to get back before Ikuto woke up. I was nearly at Yaya's when I unexpectedly saw Tadase just leaning up against a wall with a glass bottle in his hand. "Hey Tadase" I called as I got nearer to him. He stayed silent for a few seconds and then looked down at me when I stood beside him waiting for a reply. "Amu" He finally whispered as he pulled me into his embrace but leaned most of his body weight on me that I had to hold him up. "O..kay..Tadase..you're crushing me" I choked as I finally got him off me but yet he still held on to my hips. The sky was now starting to turn dark as I stood there in confusion. "Tadase what the hell are you doing? Have you been drinking?" I asked as I held my hand up to cover my nose from the smell of strong alcohol. He raised his hand up and grabbed mine and brought it down from my face as he started to leave small traces of kisses up my neck which made me shiver. "Tadase stop!" I yelled as I tried to push him off of me but he was way too strong. "Come on Amu, you know you want me, just like i've always wanted you" I said as he grabbed both sides of my face and forcefully placed his cold lips on mine. I was in shock. He..he's stole my first kiss. He's not even the guy I wanted my first kiss to be with! As I struggled in his grasp, I felt someone grab my hip from behind and push Tadase with his other hand so hard that he fell onto the floor, losing his balance. After he had fell, I looked behind to see that it was Ikuto. Still holding on to my hip, he looked down at the drunk Tadase on the floor and gave him a death stare, "Amu doesn't want you Tadase. Get that in your fucking head". He then turned in the opposite direction, grabbed my wrist and began to lead me away from the direction of Yaya's. I glanced back to see Tadase still on the floor in the distance but staring at us in shock, I guess he didn't know Ikuto had came back.

"Where were you?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence. He was still in front, clinging onto my wrist leading me to wherever. As he spoke, he didn't look at me, he just continued to stare ahead. "I finished college later than I expected and then I-" "I dont want you speaking to him anymore" he said, cutting off my sentence. Oh no, here comes over protective Ikuto. "Ikuto, he was drunk okay? He didnt know what he was doing" I said knowing that Ikuto was jealous of him. He always has been.. I don't know why. Now that I think about it..he's always been like this. He hated seeing me with another guy, ever since we were young...why you ask? I don't know, if you compare Ikuto to all the guys I know he looks like a fallen angel, he literally had no competition at all.

After I had spoken, he stopped and stood still for abit, then turned and pulled me to his chest, making me hug him and I felt his head rest on the top of mine. "Amu, you're the only person I truly care about. I just don't want anything to happen to you because I would never forgive myself" He whispered. His embrace was cold, I didn't feel no warmth from him at all but that didn't matter. I then realized something odd about his eyes..they weren't deep blue like they normally were, it was as if they were starting to loose their color, they were fading to grey. I then knew why, It suddenly occurred to me. Ever since he's been with me, I don't think he's fed, he must be really eager for blood. I wanted to tell him to go and feed on someone but I just didn't want him to leave me and I could tell he didn't want to leave either. I then had an idea..It was going to hurt but I didn't care. His head was so close to my neck so I decided to try and lure him..It was stupid I know but I could tell he really needed it. I moved my hand up and gently pulled him closer and closer so I could faintly feel his lips brush my neck. His body started to tense and he hastily tightened his grip on me. I slowly tilted my head back so that my neck was fully exposed and I could feel it...I could sense how much he needed it. His lips partly opened and I swiftly closed my eyes, knowing a surge of pain was about to commence through my entire body. Was he going to do it? Was he? He then unexpectedly pulled away ever so quickly as if he had suddenly gotten control of himself and picked me up bridal style. "You're not going to tempt me like that" He whispered as If i'd just lost at my own game. Dammit..I thought I had him.

He carried me down the dark streets in his arms for a while, we got a some weird looks from people, I wonder if people thought I was his little sister or something..or maybe his lover? I shook the thought from my head and leaned my head on his chest expecting to hear a heartbeat but there was no sound, no nothing. I closed my eyes, letting the wind blow across my face allowing myself to drift off into my own world in Ikuto's arms. As I was just about to doze off into slumber, I awoke and looked ahead. This place is..familiar. He gently placed me back on my feet so that I could stand and look around. "Remember?" He asked whilst I walked a few steps in front of him, catching sight of why it was so familiar to me. It was mine and Ikuto's old street. I looked at all the houses, some were occupied by families but some were boarded up. My house had someone living in it but Ikuto's was one of the boarded up ones. It looked so different. I looked behind at Ikuto and smiled. He then led me to a small brick wall by my old house and I could still faintly see our names engraved on it from when we were younger. I ran my fingers over our names smiling idiotically to myself. I was then suddenly startled by a loud sound behind me. I turned to see that Ikuto had removed the boards and had kicked the door down of his old house.

We went inside and It was just as I expected it to be..deserted, dusty and very very dark as all the windows were boarded up and there were no lights. I hate to admit it but I was kinda scared of the dark so I stayed close to Ikuto's side and followed him into a huge room that must of been the main room. It wasn't so dark in this room as the light of the moon escaped through the gaps of the window boards yet I still felt on edge, I wasn't at all used to this much darkness. I looked up to see Ikuto's eyes glowing in the dark again but they had definitely changed. They were now a grey-ish blue, the color was rapidly running from his eyes. I've decided now. I miss his beautiful deep blue eyes way too much. I gently took his hand and led him to the corner of the room so that I had the wall to lean on. He looked clueless to what I was doing until I pulled my shirt away from my neck a little and his expression completely changed, "Bite me" I whispered hoping he would take me up on the offer yet he looked down at me and gently shook his head so that he was staring down at the floor. He wanted to..he wanted it badly I could tell but I knew he couldn't bare to hurt me. I held his head back up with both of my hands as he replied, "I'll hurt you". He sounded so sad and guilty like a little kid who has been disciplined by their parents. I gently caressed the side of his face with my hand, "It'll hurt me more if you don't". It's true, I hated to see him like this. Seeing him sad and suffer, It was something I just couldn't bare to see. He looked down at my exposed neck and his expression changed once again. He placed his hands on my hips as I pulled him closer to me and he leaned down so that I could feel his ice cold skin faintly touch my neck making me shiver. Both my hands ran through his hair as he bit down into my neck making me want to scream but I didn't. I held it in trying my hardest to keep as still as I could. My grip on him tightened as his fangs sank even deeper into my skin. The pain was truly agonizing but knowing he was going to be okay afterwards made it all worth it.

**Meh idk about this chapter, I did my best OTL so yeah they are kinda having an adventure instead of being stuck in Amu's bedroom LOL um lemme know what you thought eheh (^_^' )**


	8. My nightmares

_Ikuto..have you suffered? Is this the life you chose for yourself? Were you..alone like I was?_ I could feel my blood being drained by him, It made me feel faint but I clinged onto him, letting him take as much as he wanted from me. _I would do anything for you Ikuto, you're everything to me. If you wanted, I'd let you drink every single drop of blood left in me and I wouldn't care, as long as you were okay. I'd do anything for you Ikuto..anything.._

I felt him loosen his grip on me as he slowly pulled away. He didn't feed on me for very long but at least he's had some. His eyes were nearly back to normal, they were blue but not yet deeply blue. I could feel the soreness on my neck, where his fangs had sunk in. I looked up and caught sight of him slowly lick away a bit of blood.._my blood.._from his top lip.._god, he's so hot_. I gently lifted my top back up onto my shoulder and pulled my hair over my neck where it had been bitten. "Why do you do this to me?" He whispered and as I looked up to face him, he had his back to me. _What do I do to you Ikuto?_ I opened my mouth to answer him but then shut it again. "Usually, I can control myself no matter how much I want it but..with you, I..can't". I gave him an apologetic look and I could've swore I saw a faint smile from him.

He took my hand and led me out of the house with the night's gentle breeze once again hitting me. As we walked down the street I heard footsteps from behind getting closer and closer. I then recognised instantly by the voice that it was Yaya, oh crap. "Amu! There you are! Where have you been! I've been calling and calling and-" She was then instantly speechless and soon as Ikuto turned around and she caught sight of him. "I'm so sorry Yaya, I came back from college later than I expected and I..Yaya?" I asked. She wasn't listening to me at all, she was still too busy gazing at Ikuto as if she was in a trance. I then called her name again and she suddenly faced me yet her eyes still travelled to him. I sighed, if this is what its going to be like around all girls then what am I going to do? I may be close to Ikuto but I can't compare to Yaya, or any other pretty girls for that matter. I turned and looked up at him so that I had my back to Yaya. "Well it was nice seeing you, we should hang out again sometime" I said to him as I winked and his eyes said it all that he knew what I was doing. He gently smiled and nodded as I dragged Yaya in the direction of home.

"Oh my god..wh-who was that?!" She asked nearly waking the whole street up from their slumber. "It was just an old friend of mine who I just bumped into" I lied, not being mean but Yaya was very gullible..usually. "No he wasn't. I could tell by the way he looked at you that you have a past together" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Oh crap. "Okay okay..me and him..we used to be..um..quite close when we were younger" I said and this time I told the truth, "He was my best friend. He was the one person i'd tell everything to and whenever I was sad he was the one I'd always turn to for comfort and he'd tell me everything would be okay and that I shouldn't worry. It was just..nice..knowing I had him to catch me whenever I fell" I whispered. Yaya was speechless, she just carried on walking slowly, trembling for words. As soon as we reached her apartment, she finally spoke, "You should get with him". She said this so seriously, usually Yaya would laugh or let out a small giggle when it came to me and boys but she didn't this time. "What?! N..no! Ikuto's just my friend! He wouldn't ever think of me like that" I said saying the truth once again. He couldnt possibly ever think of me that way right? Not after all we've been through. Although..it would be nice..to know that I was his and he was mine..Amu stop. Yaya sighed and let out the little giggle I had been waiting for, "Either you get with him, or I will. He's super hot. I didn't know guys could actually be that cute". I laughed with her but then I thought about it. I thought about Ikuto being with her and any other girl for that matter and It made me feel a feeling I had never felt before. Anger? Sadness? Both mixed up in one. No girl could ever care for him as much as I do.

I walked into my room and expected a certain blue-haired boy to be there but he wasn't. The lights were out and the balcony windows were wide open, the wind slowly blowing the curtains. I walked out and the gently felt the night's breeze against my skin. I looked out to the horizon and saw houses one after another, all with their lights out and the trees in the distance shining in the moonlight. I sighed and held onto the bars of the balcony. My fingers trembling to grasp as the cold hit them. I slowly closed my eyes as the wind blew strands of my hair gently across my neck and was startled by the feeling of two arms wrap around my waist from behind. I knew by the touch that it was him, the one person who would catch me when I fell. He gently leaned and planted a small kiss on the side of my neck which made me smile. "How did you get here so fast?" I whispered as he placed his head on top of mine. "I get around easy" He whispered back and tightened his grip around me. This is when I was most happy..when I'm with him, when his arms are around me. I then realised what I wanted. I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. But did he want the same? I sighed, cleared my head and escaped from reality by being in his arms.

_Run..I have to run..I have to get away..they're going to find me and burn me..I need to escape..Help me..Amu..help me.._

_They're after me. They have already burnt him. But now i'm going to be next. Please..help..help me._

I sat up from my bed trembling from the nightmare I just had. Breathing heavily, I wondered..whose voice was that? It was a voice I didn't recognise. I sighed. These nightmares have got to stop. I then realised..my birthday was coming up soon. Ugh I hate birthdays. I was going to turn 17 but was more unenthused than excited about it. I turned on my side and saw Ikuto sleeping..looking like an angel as usual. This is what i've always wanted, someone to wake up next to. I gently smiled at his adorable sleeping face and got up to get ready. I turned off the lights in my bedroom and pulled the blanket over him, careful to not wake him up. I walked outside and felt the fresh breeze. The sun was out today for a change and so Yaya was dressed in her summer clothes. She was sitting in a chair reading a book which I had never seen her read before. A small black butterfly captured my attention as it landed on small leaf. I observed it and saw that it had dark purple spots on its wings that blended well with the black so they weren't that visible. I had never seen a butterfly this colour before..As I edged my hand towards it to touch it, It flew off at the same time I was startled by a voice behind me. I looked up and saw it was Tadase. He gently smiled and hugged me. When I was in his embrace, everything came back to me..from last night..when he was drunk and he kissed me. The thought of it made me bite my lip, these lips aren't his. As he let go of me, he gave an apologetic sigh. "I'm really sorry about last night Amu. I had too much to drink and I just-"

"Tadase, it's fine" I inturrupted him. It wasn't all his fault. He smiled but then looked as though a nasty thought struck his mind, "So Ikuto's back huh?". My body stayed still, great. I could tell he didn't like it. "Ur..y-yeah" I struggled to get my words out. He gestured his arm to me in a way of saying, 'take a walk with me?'. I smiled and took his arm as he led me to wherever he wanted to take me. Being with Tadase was great, he made me happy but..I didn't feel the spark like I did with Ikuto. With him, it's like im in a whole other world and we've escaped from reality. He started a conversation about when were younger and the things we used to do. He then kept bringing up how he was there for me once Ikuto had gone which hurt me. I wished he never left. Things just weren't the same. It was so hard for me to cope once my parents had gone without him by my side either, he'd gone too. My thoughts were then interfered by a small raindrop that landed on my nose. I looked up at the sky and saw it had gotten dark and the clouds weren't fluffy white anymore. "Looks like it's going to start raining heavily soon, we better go shelter somewhere" He said as he took my hand and led me under a small bridge which had been vandalised by teenagers yet it had a small light on the wall so I could see. He was right, the rain got worse. The sky was completely grey now and the rain was dropping heavily. I began to talk to him about random stuff before he startled me with, "I know about Ikuto". _What? Know what about him? He couldn't possibly know his secret could he? Of course not._

"What about him?" I asked looking down at the floor. "You know what. That he's..a vampire" He said with the most serious face ever. I think my heart stopped at that moment. How did he know? Was he just playing with me? No..he couldn't be.

"Look, I've known for a long time. I knew about it before you did. A while after Ikuto left, I was walking through the city one night and I was chased by a girl with blonde hair. I tried to get away from her but I was then cornered by a brown haired guy who seemed to be her brother. They were both vampires and before they could get me, I was saved by Ikuto. He told them to leave me alone because I was a friend of yours but he said he'd only save me just this once" He explained to me and I believed him. That was the type of boy he was, I believe that he did save Tadase, even if he did hate him with a passion. "Amu, look, I'm just going to be honest with you. Ever since I've met you i've felt things for you that I've never felt for any girl before and..seeing you with him. It just makes me so angry that you'd choose a bloodsucking demon over me" He said, edging towards me. "Dont say that!" I yelled, I don't know what had gotten into me, I just got so angry as soon as I heard him speak about him like that. "Amu listen to me! He's not what you think he is! He might look like an ordinary guy but he isn't! He's not your friend anymore Amu, he's sin! He's not Ikuto anymore!" He shouted as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "No Tadase! You're wrong! He cares about me! He's not like the rest. Maybe you can't see that but I can!" I yelled once again, pushing him away from me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Amu, I just care about you so much..I don't want you to get hurt, please..just listen to me" He said, lowering his voice. "No! Get away from me!" I Screamed as I finally got his hands off of me and I ran out from under the bridge's shelter and into the heavy rain.

I was running through the night, into puddles with my clothes and my hair soaking wet but I didn't care. My hands were shaking and my mouth was trembling. I didn't know if I was more angry or upset. Everything was just confusing me. I didn't know what to do. Tadase wasn't right about him. I will never listen to what he says, Ikuto is my best friend and always has been. He was different. He would never hurt me. Ever.

Sorry about the long delay guys, been quite busy aha. I already had half of this written ages ago but I just never got the chance to finish it aha but now I finally have ^^ R&R so I can continue knowing people are still into this story aha. For all the people who are confused on how Ikuto became a vampire, his family and his past or the nightmares Amu keeps having, dont worry, all that will be explained in the further chapters :-) thankyou bbys


	9. My fear of the dark

I got in the apartment with my hair dripping wet as well as my clothes. I sighed and took off my gloves as Yaya came hurrying up to me, "Amu! I was trying to call you to see where you were! You're soaking!" She said in a pitiful tone as she dropped the magazine she was just reading which had a picture of Utau Hoshina on the cover. Utau has been nominated several times for having the most beautiful voice anybody could have. I used to be a huge fan of hers when I was little but Yaya still is, even now she sings along to her songs on the radio literally all the time. Oh the things Yaya would do just to meet her in person is beyond me.

Yaya began to run me a warm bath as I started to change out of my wet clothes and picked up my phone. As the screen lit up, it blinded me for a second before I could check my recent messages. 5 missed calls from Yaya and a missed call from Tadase. I let out a huge sigh. What could he possibly want after making me all torn up like that. At least a nice warm bath will help distract me from everything going on right now.

I climbed into the bathtub and let the water soothe and and relax me. I lay there, insanely still for minutes? hours? i'm not sure. I sunk my body deeper into the water and closed my eyes as the water travelled further and further up against my face. I then descended my head right under the water and my vision went black.

_I was in a village. The sun was setting and the sky was a misty orange. A girl who looked about 19 was walking by with a small basket in her hand. She was very beautiful, her silky brown hair contrasted with the dark sky and her eyes, a deep ocean blue. She slowed down as she came across a boy the around the same age with dark blue hair lying on the ground blocking her path. She knelt down and gently observed him. His eyes were a light green and he was injured badly. _

_It was a month later, she lay there, in his arms with him holding her tightly to his chest. She looked up into his eyes and he gently stroked the side of her face and planted a long kiss on her lips. The way they looked at eachother, it was indescribable love._

_Her mother hit her in the face so hard that she fell onto the floor from the force. She then grabbed her by her shoulders and forbid her to see him again. The girl silently cried as her mother scolded her and told her that he was sin and that he didn't belong with them, he wasn't human, yet she wouldnt believe it._

_She stood still, her mouth hung open at the sight in front of her. Dead bodies lay motionless on the ground, right by where he was standing. She looked at his pale face with her dark blue eyes as if asking him 'why'? She couldn't believe it, she fell in love with a vampire, all this time, and he hid the truth from her. Her mother, and everybody else who locked themselves away in their small houses every night were right. All around his mouth and his lips were stained with the blood of people that were now deceased. She gently shed a single tear before turning her back on him and running away as fast as she could. He suddenly appeared right in front of her from nowhere and took her in his arms as he deeply kissed her. She tried to pull away from him but yet she just couldn't feel the strength to anymore. She slowly kissed him back as she knew she loved him too much to be apart from him._

_She screamed for him to come with her as he stood still and told her to run. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight as she did what he told her. She ran into the forest, holding a small baby in her arms. Hearing the screams of the riot and the distant glows or their torches coming nearer and nearer to her. She continued to run as fast as her legs could go, not knowing where to go and not looking back. She hid behind a nearby tree as they ran past and didn't stop in attempt to look for her, assuming she had carried on running forward. She leaned her head against the tree as her whole body slowly sank down so that she was sitting. She looked down at the newborn baby, it's deep blue eyes looking back up at her._

The bath water splashed everywhere as I rised up from under it. I wiped my eyes and breathed heavily. What was that? A dream? An illusion? Most importantly..who was it and why? The man in that vision, looked alot like Ikuto in the face. I got out of the bath and quickly dried myself. My mind was messed up and flooded with so many questions that needed to be answered. These dreams, nightmares and visions are really starting to scare me, they keep re-occuring, ever since Ikuto came back. Maybe, I have some kind of gift toward the vampire world? I don't know what it is but I needed to know. Was that vision I had under the water a real event that happened centuries ago? And why did it occur as soon as I went under the water? Did she escape from the riot? What happened to her lover? Were these two connected to Ikuto or his family in some way? So many questions and yet not one answer for any of them. There was one thing I knew though, I needed to find out.

After drying my hair, I walked into my bedroom and knelt down beside him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I gently ran my fingers over his head and gently stroked his soft blue hair. _I wish I could stay with you forever Ikuto._ He then gently opened opened his eyes and to my shock, his eyes were once again mixed with blue and grey, they weren't deep blue. I sighed. Soon enough, he's not going to be able to cope with this hunger anymore. I lay down next to him just like when we used to stargaze when we were younger and turned my head so I was looking directly at him.

"Ikuto, you have to go back" I whispered and his sleepy expression changed to a confused one. He knew what I was saying but I guess he just didn't want to believe it. "You need to go back to your family. They're probably worrying about you and you can't cope being around humans, especially me. This isn't the safest place for you, I mean, there's alot of crosses around the house now and I just don't want you getting hurt again" I said. It pained me to say it but it was the right thing to do. He lay there, speechless for a while but then stood up from the bed and finally spoke, "You're probably right". No Ikuto, you weren't supposed to agree, I don't want you to leave. I held myself back from diving on him, telling him to never leave me but I somehow stopped myself by murmering, "I wish I could go with you". He turned around and looked at me with the the cutest expression ever, I saw a little smirk appear on his face and replied with, "You can" as he picked me up bridal style and headed toward the balcony. "Ikuto!? What're you doing?!" I yelled as I clinged onto him as tight as I could. He let out a cute little laugh that made me blush as he jumped over the balcony rails with me still clinging onto him for dear life as he landed perfectly onto the path. I opened my eyes after realising I quickly shut them before he jumped and saw I was about to be carried into a dark forest. The sky was completely black now which made the forest look so scary. I've always been afraid of the dark, even when I was little I couldn't sleep without a nightlight. The forest was making my heart race as we were heading nearer and nearer to it.

"Ikuto! P-Please don't! It's-It's too dark" I blurted out before I could stop myself and he once again started to laugh at me. "You're still afraid of the dark Amu? You wouldn't make a very good vampire" He whispered as I clinged onto him with all my strength. He's right, I'd make a crap vampire. Not that I hated the taste of blood or anything (as I haven't ever tried it), but the darkness was my number one fear. I couldn't help but shutting my eyes tightly as he walked into the forest. All I could use now was my hearing. I could hear the sounds of crows, owls and crickets that were lurking in the shadows. The sounds actually soothed me although all I could see was darkness. I mindlessly opened my eyes and saw that we were quite deep into the forest. I'm not sure how long we had been travelling for, maybe I fell asleep to the late night sounds and didn't know? I looked ahead and saw a light nearby. As we got closer, I realised it was a house. A huge house. An immense mansion in fact. What was a huge house like this doing in a forest? Then it hit me, it must be where Ikuto and his family lived.

"This is where you all live?" I whispered as the house was just too breathtakingly huge and modern to be a home full of vampires. I didn't get it, why would Ikuto want to leave this house of luxary to come stay with me? I guess his adoptive parents must be very wealthy to own a house like this. "Yeah" He whispered back as I was still confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. It's not like I asked him to take me, although I kinda wished that he would. "You said you wanted to come right? And besides, I'm not going to leave you again, I promised remember?" He pointed out to me and I remembered. I Remembered him saying he wasn't going to leave again as soon as he came back and I guess that's a promise he wanted to keep. "But, what if your family won't approve of me?" I asked as the answer to this question made me scared. Would they like me? I honestly had a really bad feeling that they wouldn't. "Well they're just gonna have to accept you then aren't they?" He said with a playful expression and gently winked at me. This is one thing I loved about Ikuto, the way he can still be lively and playful at the strangest and most doubtful times.

We entered the house and it didn't match with what I expected it to be, it was even bigger than I imagined. He gently set me down as I walked ahead of him into the main room. It was too beautiful to be true. It had a vast chandalier in the middle of the ceiling, two staircases near each other with a gap in the middle (with a door in between) leading upstairs and two other doors either side of them. The walls were painted dark red which matched the carpet and there was not a single painting hanging on the walls that was out of line. "Ikuto, it's..it's beautiful" I whispered trying to get the words out. I heard him let out a cute little smirk again as he came up behind me and gently took my hand leading me into the room on the left. As soon as I entered, I knew instantly that it was the dining room. It had a long table that reached to nearly the whole length of the room which could fit around at least 15 people but I was just estimating. What Ikuto and his family had eaten at this table, I didn't want to know. He then lead me back into the main room and before entering the room on the right he pointed out toward the room in the middle of the two staircases. "That room is off limits to you. Promise me you won't go in there..okay?" He said as he gently stroked the side of my thumb with his fingers. Great, this has made me even more curious as to what is hidden behind that door but I guess if he doesn't want me to, I shouldn't. I smiled and nodded as he then lead me into the room on the right.

As we entered, It was totally empty yet it had laminated flooring so I figured it was a ballroom or something. "This is the ballroom. My parents arrange social gatherings in here and invite all the vampires who live around here. You see, my father is fairly known amongst many of them, he's kind of a leader. We're having another one soon actually" He said as if he read my mind. My heart stood still as he finished speaking. So..I'm standing in a room where a huge crowd of vampires have been? The thought made me terrified yet I continued to observe the room. The thing I noticed about each room is that they actually had huge old-fashioned windows which I wasn't expecting yet all the curtains were drawn and I'm guessing they stayed that way all throughout the day. Just then it hit me.

"Where are your family?" I asked without turning to face him. "They're all out hunting for people to feast on" He said and I realised it was obvious to where they were. "Then..why don't you go do the same? You need it" I told him and he smirked at me, "Because I'm with you" He replied. His words made me blush to the point my face was bright pink. It was a good thing I wasn't facing him. The thing is, I was still curious about the room he told me not to go in. What could possibly be in there that he didn't want me to see? I really wanted to know yet I didn't want to disobey him.

**asdfghjkl sorry if this chapter is too long ;-; I was really getting into it aha, WHATS GOING TO BE BEHIND THE DOOR I WONDER?! I already know mwahaha ;3 I know you wouldn't find a huge mansion in the middle of a forest but lets just use our imagination eh? Please read and review, also follow this story or add it to your favourites, it'll help encourage me to keep writing this :') Thank you all for your kind words when reviewing, I love you all! :3 The next chapter will be up very soon I promise, you can help by reviewing, the more reviews I get the faster I will update :-)**


End file.
